This invention relates to a temperature measuring device.
There are a wide variety of temperature measuring devices such as thermometers, thermistors and the like which are available on the market. There is, however, still a need for a temperature measuring device which can withstand hostile environments and which is sensitive. For example, there is a need for an effective temperature measuring device for electromagnetic fields such as those encountered in transformer cores and in superconductivity applications.